


In Which Ruby Forces Weiss to Have Fun

by Stripesicles222



Series: RWBY Tales [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: Weiss wants to do homework.  Ruby wants her to take the night off.It shouldn't be too difficult to get the young heiress to take a break, should it?





	In Which Ruby Forces Weiss to Have Fun

As far as Friday afternoons went, this one wasn't that extraordinary.

Weiss was working on some schoolwork, and Ruby was pleading with her to put it up. Blake and Yang had gone into Vale, and Ruby would meet them later for a night out.

At the moment, she was trying to convince Weiss to join them.

"Come on Weiss! It'll only be for a few hours!" Ruby whined, trying her hardest to get her   
partner's attention.

"Well, it'll have to wait," was the reply. "I need to finish this paper by tonight."

"But it's not due until next Thursday!"

"I don't care. I'm getting it done now."

Ruby frowned and retreated back to her bed, hoisting herself up to the top bunk.

All she wanted was for Weiss to have fun. It was her job as leader to make sure her entire team was in tip-top shape. Which meant she was obligated to make Weiss put up studying and relax, even if was just for a short while.

Ruby sighed as she watched Weiss flip another page in her text book as she worked. There had to be some way to get her out of the dorm.

But the heiress was stubborn, so it would take a lot. And there was a high risk of pushing her too far, resulting in another lecture.

So Ruby decided to wait it out.

Weiss was studious and smart; How long could it take for the top student to write an essay?

It was a good plan, except for the fact that Ruby didn't have much patience.

After a few minutes, Ruby decided she was bored needed to try to speed things up.

"Weeiisss…," she whined. "When will you be done?"

"I'll be done when I'm done, and not a moment sooner," the heiress replied, not even turning around.

"How long will that be?"

"I don't know, but it will be quicker if you stop pestering me every two minutes."

Ruby sighed again and flopped over. Dust, she hated waiting.

Not long afterwards, she smirked as a plan formed in her head. It may not have been the best idea, but at this point she desperate for entertainment and for Weiss to stop working.

Slowly, she crawled to the foot of her bed.

Keeping an eye on Weiss, she slowly started to climb down, being as silent as possible. Once on the floor, she continued her approach, much like a lion stalking its prey.

When she was right behind the heiress, she quickly reached around her and snatched the pen from her grasp.

At first, Weiss was too startled to do anything except stare at her hand in shock. By the time she had regained her composure; her leader had disappeared from the room.

Sighing at the juvenile behavior, Weiss simply opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out another pen, identical to the one Ruby had run off with.  
________________________________________

Meanwhile, Ruby was running through the halls of Beacon, quickly ducking into an empty classroom to hide.

True, she'd probably get an earful once Weiss caught her, but it would be worth it if it just got her out of the dorm.

Many would say Ruby did this for attention, but that wasn't the case. Not fully at least.

Yeah, it would be nice if Weiss paid more attention to her, but it wasn't her specifically. It seemed the only time Weiss paid heed to anyone was if she were correcting them or scolding them. Other than that, Weiss wouldn't stop to give anyone the time of day.

Okay, that wasn't completely true.

Weiss had opened up a quite a bit since orientation, but she was still very independent, often times putting work before spending time with her teammates.

Ruby just wanted her to feel welcome and accepted in their little group.

Ruby stopped her train of thought as she realized something: Weiss should have found her by now. The heiress was surprisingly good at hunting her down.

Listening carefully, Ruby realized she didn't even hear the clacking sound of her heels in the halls.

Concerned, she headed back to the dorm.  
________________________________________

"Hey, what gives?" She asked when she returned.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who stole my pen and ran off with it."

"Yeah, but you were supposed to chase me."

Weiss folded her arms across her chest and shot Ruby a mild glare of annoyance.

"And why would I indulge in anything so childish?"

"Because it's more fun than a stupid essay!"

"Essays are mandatory, fun is optional."

Ruby bit back a groan. What was it going to take to convince her?

"Come on Weiss," she whined again. "What is it going to take to get you to have a little fun?"

"There is nothing you can get me that don't already have, or can't get easily," the heiress said. "So just leave me alone."

Ruby growled in frustration.

"No. I won't leave you alone," she said. "I will get you away from that paper even if I have to drag you away myself."

"What are you going to do? Steal my pen again?" Weiss scoffed. "By the way, I'm going to want that other one back."

Ruby threw the pen at the heiress who had to duck to avoid getting hit in the head.

Ruby ignored her indignant shouts of surprise as she grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the dorm.

"Ruby! Let go of me this instant."

"No. Until you learn to relax, I'm not letting you touch that essay or any other homework!"

Weiss scowled at her leader.

"You're incorrigible."

"And you work too hard," Ruby shot back. "Now stop fighting me and just come on already."

Weiss let out a sigh of defeat and let herself be dragged through the halls, glaring at any other students who looked her way.

"Ruby, where are we even going?"

"We are meeting Yang and Blake in town, and we are going to have a team's night out."

"And that's more important than our schoolwork…how?"

"Oh come off it Weiss," Ruby pleaded. "You've already finished your work through next week. You've earned this."

Weiss was silent for a bit, probably thinking over what Ruby had said.

"Fine," she said at last. "But only because I'm so far ahead. And you are going to start you essay when we get back."

Ruby laughed. Leave it to Weiss to turn a night out into an ultimatum.

"Okay Weiss," she agreed. "Just try to have fun, okay?"

Weiss didn't reply, but Ruby wasn't worried. She had gotten her out of the dorm and away from the papers.

In time, maybe the heiress will be able to have fun, but for now, Ruby would settle with her putting up boring stuff for team time.

The night was still young. Who knew what surprises were waiting for them?


End file.
